Your The Right Kind Of Wrong
by PunkRockerx
Summary: Ashleigh Dunn is the brother of Ryan Dunn. What happens when she begins to like "The King of Rock'n'Roll" Bam Margera and Lead Jackass Johnny Knoxville. Bam Margera/OC/Johnny Knoxville
1. CHARACTER INFO

BASIC INFORMATION

Name: ASHLEIGH DUNN

Nicknames: Ash, AshBash

Birthday: 30th April 1982

Age: 19 *slightly younger than the rest of them*

Occupation: Tv Personality (Jackass, Viva la Bam)*now i know there is a load of stories that has females as part of the jackass crew. but so does mine now mwaha*

Family: brother - Ryan Dunn

APPEARANCE

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5"7

Weight: Average

PERSONALITY

Ashleigh is much like her brother.*which you should all know what ryan is like*

She can skate very well, and likes to do alot of that with her spare time. She takes part in her brother's and Bam's CKY videos, which then lead to jackass*you should know this.*

She has been very close with Ryan, Bam, Dico and the CKY crew, but after filming jackass the series, she began to have a close friendship with Johnny Knoxville and the rest of the gang.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the summer of 2001. i was standing at reception with my big brother and his best friend Bam Margera. We were waiting to get checked in and to go and meet with the other jackass guys.

"Mr Margera and Mr Dunn, your room is 343, and Miss Dunn your room is 344" the receptionist said handing our room keys towards us.

As i grabbed my key, the three of us started to walk off towards our rooms to unpack.

"So Ash you excited for all of this?" Ryan asked me

"Are you kidding, I can't wait."

"Okay Asswipe this is our room" Bam stated to Ryan.

he continued "Ash, hurry up and unpack and we'll get you out here in 15 minutes to meet the other guys, and if you are not ready in 15. there will be consequences."

he grinned a most evil smile i seen. i loved it when he smiled. i had a little crush on Bam, but there was one problem. He was with his girlfriend Jenn. Overall she was really nice, but sometimes she would jsut boss the CKY crew around and it would annoy me alot.

"Oh really? i'll try and be quick BRANDON" adding emphasis on the name he doesn't like to be called.

the grin wiped from his face. he was looking more serious now.

"I told you i hate being called that, payback will happen"

The grin came back.

"We'll see."

"Okay Ash see you in a few" Ryan said sounding rather bored.

i entered my hotel room, the first thing i did was look at the view. it was gorgeous. the beach, the sunset.

it was perfect...well almost perfect.


	3. Chapter 2

I had finished my unpacking and changed my clothes.

I was pretty quick and decided to walk over to my brothers room. I knocked 3 times on the tall white door and i saw him. Bam was in his boxers, although for me that was an excellent sight. i didn't want to let on that i had this crush on him. The only person that really knew that i had a crush on him was the person i could talk properly. That person is Brandon Dicamillo. That's right underneath that sillyness and geekyness of Mortal Kombat. He was the person i could have all my heart-to-heart with.

I could always talk to my brother but i don't think it would come out as great as i think it would. i imagine it would go something like this

_"WHAT THE FUCK ASH, YOU CANT LIKE HIM HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, AND HE'S ALL WRONG FOR YOU. YOUR MY SISTER AND IM MEANT TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I AM GOING TO DO. YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO MOMS"_

yeah great.

Dico on the other hand, he's more understanding. After our little chats, he would always challange me to a game of Mortal Kombat. i like to think i kicked his ass but i tell ya the man is too good. i swear he IS THE BEST Mortal Kombat player of all time.

But anyway where were we.

Bam standing there with his boxers sent me chills. i just wish i could be there but i had to get him out of my head, like i said he was with Jenn and i'm not a relationship breaker. it was official

I HAD TO GET OVER BAM MARGERA.

"Dude your meant to be ready, 15 minutes you said" i told him

"Yeah, 15 minutes for you, Ass. i said if YOU weren't ready in 15 minutes." he laughed

"Where's Ryan anyway?"

"He's in the shower..." he saw me looking at him

"like what you see eh?" the grin that i love spread across his face. my face went red.

"You wish, Douchebag" i laughed "I'll get yous at the lobby.I'm going to see if i can find the other guys."

"See ya Ash"

I walked out his room and walked down the hallway. I started to think what life WOULD be like if i dated him. Would it be chaos? Would he be romantic. Is he a cheater?

I pressed the cold button for the elevator and waited for it. As it finally arrived travlled in and made my way to the lobby.

Standing at the lobby doorway, i seen all the jackass crew. Pointius, Steve-O, Ehren, Dave, Jason, Jeff, Preston. Everyone although i couldn't find someone.

"Ash, you're here" Ehren greeted me.

"EHREN!" Ehren was just lovely and he does get bullied by the jackasses, but he knows its a joke, Ehren was another person i could just hang out with.

Each cast and crew member came up and greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Knoxville and Welcome to what's going to be about a year of hell"

i smiled immediatly. Johnny Knoxville. Phillip John Clapp. The Leader.

"Hey Ash. It's been a long time.

"Hey Johnny"

i embraced him for a good long while and started to catch up on each other's life.


End file.
